


The Nightmare Before Valentine's

by omigiris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Being Sakusa Is Suffering, Coping, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Friendship, I need more supportive Sakusa and Bokuto in my life, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sakusa and Komori are childhood family friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigiris/pseuds/omigiris
Summary: It had become the norm for Atsumu to always have a girlfriend ever since he joined the MSBY Black Jackals. It just so happens that for this year’s Valentines’ Day, Atsumu was actually back to being single, and Hinata can’t help wanting to take his chances. Everyone also thinks it’s about time for Atsumu to stop denying his feelings, too.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, background Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	The Nightmare Before Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this lying in my drafts for awhile. i didn't want to post it because i lost inspiration.. but i really liked writing sakusa being good friends with the jackals so i just refined it. please be warned that my phrasing might be weird sometimes because i'm still quite weak at this, but i hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> i have an irregular update schedule for ongoing fics, but i'll work on them for sure!

Hinata still remembered running into Atsumu at one of his favourite cafes. The ginger had just been in the queue waiting to place his order for a Frappuccino, when his eyes landed on a familiar blonde, whom he instantly recognized. Hinata’s eyes became even wider when he noticed a young woman he had seen before sitting across Atsumu.

Hinata knew that Atsumu was dating someone, because he always posted photos of himself and his girlfriend on his private social media which Hinata was following. Throughout the more than three years Hinata had been in the Black Jackals, Hinata had gradually found himself observing Atsumu more and more, and he noted that the present girl who was with him was Atsumu’s 13th girlfriend. 

Atsumu and his girlfriend had been together for quite long this time around, having been around three months since he first started posting photos of them together. Atsumu’s relationships usually lasted at most a single month, so Hinata felt this meant Atsumu finally found the best match for himself. 

Hinata didn’t actually like the idea of it. He wanted Atsumu’s eyes on him and him only, he wanted to be the only one Atsumu touched differently from the others--he wanted to be that special person to Atsumu. 

He only realized the feeling was love just a month ago, when it suddenly struck him during a night where he, Atsumu, Bokuto and Sakusa had been binge watching movies together on a Friday night. One of the actors’ lines had resonated so much with him, and combined with the fact that Atsumu had playfully placed his arm on top of Hinata’s head, it made Hinata realize exactly what the heart pounding feeling was.

Luckily for Hinata, he was within earshot to listen in to their conversation. Atsumu had been facing the other way opposite Hinata, and Hinata only recognized him because he was wearing the jacket he bragged about ‘accidentally’ taking from Osamu, accompanied by the distinct curvature of his back. 

“..Sorry, Atsumu-kun.” the girl was soft-spoken. Hinata could tell the girl genuinely felt guilty for whatever she was apologizing for. “I just feel like something’s missing, and it’s still bothering me..”

Atsumu paused for a moment before giving his reply, “..It’s okay, I understand. I really did enjoy our time together, though.”

The girl’s frown grew deeper, and she took in a deep breath, “..Atsumu-kun, you’re being super annoying! You’re actually in love with someone else, aren’t you?” 

Hinata’s eyes widened. Atsumu was rendered speechless yet again by the girl’s words, and he needed another moment to regain his composure. “A-Annoying? Why do you say that?”

“You’re too obvious about it, Atsumu-kun. Three months and all you talk about is that person! Use your goddamned brain and figure it out already! Or do you not have a brain, huh?!” the girl snapped, slamming the table. Atsumu nearly shrieked, and Hinata felt a similar chill run down his spine. “..Look, I still care about you, and I just think you should follow your heart so you can really be happy.”

“O-Okay..? I don’t really get it, but..” Atsumu opened his mouth, and pressed his lips together into a thin line. “..I’ll give it some thought. Thanks.”

The girl then pushed herself out of the chair, “Take good care then, Atsumu-kun.”

Atsumu nodded, “You too.”

With that, the girl turned on her heel and walked away past Atsumu, whose head only hung further down once the said girl was gone. Hinata peered over him in concern, and was debating on whether he should approach the man in question. Hinata knew Atsumu was an introvert at heart, and he preferred being alone or with the people closest to him whenever he was feeling down.

Whether or not Hinata was close to him, that was up to Atsumu to decide. Hinata really did hope that he meant at least something to Atsumu, because Atsumu really did mean a lot to him.

“Excuse me.. Please don’t stop the queue, you’re inconveniencing the other customers..” Hinata was snapped out of his trance when he heard someone to his front start talking. It was the barista at the cashier.

“O-Oh, I’m so sorry!” Hinata squeaked an apology and bowed. He scurried his way up to the counter. “I’ll have one cookies and cream Frappuccino, please!”

As Hinata proceeded to pay for his drink, he felt Atsumu’s gaze on him. Hinata had a bad habit of dazing off when something caught his attention, and now Hinata couldn’t just walk away and leave Atsumu alone. He began apologizing to Atsumu internally in his mind on repeat.

After he collected his Frappuccino, Atsumu didn’t waste any time calling him over, “Shouyou-kun, over here~”

Hinata pretended to be surprised when he noticed Atsumu waving in his direction, and he walked over, “A-Atsumu-san! What a coincidence..! I-I wasn’t here at all earlier, not at all!”

Atsumu let out a hearty laugh, “..Shouyou-kun, yer’ really a bad liar, ya’ know that?”

“Oh, um, sorry..” Shouyou’s shoulder fell, but he then raised his head to meet Atsumu’s eyes. “..Are you okay, Atsumu-san?”

Atsumu stiffened, and he let himself relax after a moment and let out a groan as he slouched down in his chair, “..Weeeeell, it is pretty embarrassing to have someone see ya’ get dumped, but I guess I’m kinda’ lucky that it was you, Shouyou-kun. I hope ya’ won’t tell anyone about what you saw, especially not ‘Samu. He’s gonna’ laugh at me for years.”

“Of course I won’t!” Hinata shook his head, and he broke into a comforting smile. “If you need someone to talk to, I’m always all ears, Atsumu-san.”

The blonde’s eyes went wide, and he also gave Hinata a smile. “..I really appreciate that, Shouyou-kun. Thanks.”

“Oh, and I’ll also treat you to one thing, but it has to be below ¥5000 though..! Money’s still pretty tight for me..” Shouyou said, trying his best not to let his expression fall.

Atsumu rested his chin on his palm and looked at Shouyou with interest, “Oho, tryin’ to be a good junior, aren’t you? Yer’ as cute as ever, Shouyou-kun.”

Hinata felt his face flush red, and he scratched the back of his head, “I mean, it must still hurt a lot. If there’s anything I can do to help, I’ll do everything I can. If you need me to leave you alone, just say the word and I won’t even feel offended.”

“Shouyou-kun..” Atsumu blinked, and he then grinned cheekily. “Then spare me yer’ entire day-off. I don’t have anything to do now that I’ve been dumped, after all.”

Hinata beamed, “Jeez, you didn’t have to ask me that way. Just say the word anytime.”

“Heh, I sure do have the world’s kindest junior.” Atsumu leaned back against his chair and tapped the side of the table opposite him. “Come sit down already, no need to be so stiff around me. We’re teammates before senior and junior.”

Hinata pulled the chair out and settled down the chair. He was relieved that Atsumu looked less strained than earlier. But the exchange Atsumu had earlier with the girl was still bothering him, “..Hey, Atsumu-san. Do you mind if I ask you a question about what you were talking about earlier? I-It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, though!”

“Sure, try me.” Atsumu nodded calmly.

“Try me, you say..” Hinata made a puzzled look. “..Well, it’s actually about the part she said you should follow your heart..”

“Oh, that?” Atsumu’s expression suddenly went sheepish. “I’ll just say she was right about that. It’s the main reason why most of my relationships never work out.”

“Is that so..” Hinata’s expression fell. 

The main part of his question was meant to be who Atsumu actually liked all this time. But he was afraid, because it meant that Hinata didn’t stand a chance against this person whom Atsumu has loved for at least three years. Hinata could only shake his head to himself--even if he could never be with the man, he would at least want the best for Atsumu.

So he decided to ask the question, “Atsumu-san, could you tell me who it is you like? Oh, I-I’m not gonna’ tell anyone, I swear! I was just thinking that if I knew, I could help you get together and all..”

Atsumu blinked, and his expression suddenly became melancholic. “Sorry, Shouyou-kun. But that’s a secret even to you.”

“Oh, okay..” Hinata felt like screaming. He really shouldn’t have asked that question.

“Heeey, don’t look so downhearted now..” Atsumu frowned. “I’ll tell you when the day comes. It’s just not the right time now..”

“No, it’s okay.” Hinata shook his head, shaking off his urge to throw himself off a cliff, and smiled again. “You don’t need to. But you’ll have to promise me you’ll stop forcing yourself to return people’s feelings, and really follow your heart the next time around.”

The older man bit his lower lip, and looked away almost guiltily. Hinata noticed this, but before he could say a word, Atsumu cut him, “I’ll do my best just for you then, Shouyou-kun.”

Hinata perked up at his words. “I’m rooting for you, Atsumu-san!”

Hinata then curled his fingers around the fabric of his trousers. As usual, Atsumu’s words always made him feel special, but if only he really was that special to Atsumu. For now, all he could do was cheer him on by his side, and hope that Atsumu would eventually find what was best for him.

Valentine’s Day was also coming, so perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to show him more of his support by making special, surprise chocolates just for him.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Come to think of it, it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow.” 

Out of everyone who could have reminded them, it had to be Sakusa, who normally came off as the least interested in social holidays. A small grin crept up onto Atsumu’s face as he fiddled with his smartphone on the bench next to Sakusa. Sakusa had been leaning against the wall while waiting for their two other teammates, refusing to sit next to Atsumu.

“Weird to hear ya’ actually remember that.” Atsumu said in a tone of apathy, his eyes not leaving the screen. “Ya’ got a date or somethin’, Omi-Omi?” 

“I’m going over to my family’s place.” Sakusa said, his voice carrying a similar feeling of indifference. 

“Pfft, I really shouldn’t have expected that much from you.” Atsumu’s grin grew. “Still mommy’s boy, huh?”

Sakusa shot a glare at Atsumu’s direction, “And you actually don’t have any plans for once, huh?”

Atsumu slightly jumped, “..A-And? Even someone as charming as myself needs a break from the dating scene now and then, y’know..”

A small mocking smile formed on Sakusa’s lips, “Poor little Atsumu, sitting on his bed all alone in his dark room, watching chick flics for Valentine’s Day. Can’t wait to see a picture of that go up on social media.”

A vein popped on Atsumu’s forehead, “..Oh? You’re unusually chirpy today, Omi-kun, for someone who’s never had a romantic partner.”

“Those kinds of things are just gross to me, so I don’t bother.” Sakusa said monotonously. “Well, you aren’t exactly going to be alone, anyway. Hinata never goes out for Valentine’s Day either.”

Atsumu raised a brow curiously at this, and he finally looked away from his phone, “Really? I thought he’s super popular.”

“Beats me.” Sakusa shrugged his shoulders. “Guess he just doesn’t care about these things that much.”

“Hmm.” Atsumu hummed with a disappointed look, and then turned back to his smartphone. “Makes sense. Tobio-kun’s always busy, after all.”

Sakusa gave Atsumu a thoughtful look, and then turned back to the dimly-lit streets ahead of them. He held in the urge to call the blonde out on his farce, as he knew his attempts wouldn’t work until the man in question would finally let his pride go. This time around, Sakusa chose to remain silent and just let Atsumu decide for himself without pushing him.

The streets were chilly as the end of winter and the coldest part of it was drawing to an end. Being part of the same team, Hinata, Atsumu, Bokuto and Sakusa lived together in a dormitory, and since they were nearly the same age, they usually stuck to each other outside practice. Sakusa was initially forced into hanging out with them because of their acquaintanceship back in high school, but he would never admit that he actually a tad bit enjoyed being around the three idiots now.

Being the quiet and stand-offish type, Sakusa was particularly good at observing people. He had already noticed the glint of desire Atsumu held in his eyes whenever he looked at Hinata long back in their third-year of high school. He had also noticed the similar manner Hinata began looking at Atsumu several months after he first joined the Black Jackals. But every time he tried to hint it to both of them, his voice would always be ignored, simply because they were both too dense to notice his jabs.

And Sakusa, too, had his filthy pride to uphold, so he wasn’t going to just up and directly tell them to do something about their feelings already. But the way Atsumu coped with his own denial was starting to get on Sakusa’s nerves. Not only because of how it was clearly making things worse for Atsumu, but it was also detrimental for Hinata, who always felt discouraged because of the fact. Sakusa honestly couldn’t stand seeing either of his teammates look so pained.

Atsumu had been lucky enough that one time Sakusa decided to abandon all his pride and confront Atsumu straight-out about his promiscuous habits, only to be brushed off because of Atsumu’s own sense of pride.

Sakusa had never thought once about how he felt about his own pride, but after that experience with Atsumu, he had begun having mixed feelings about human pride.

After what felt like an eternity, Hinata and Bokuto had finally walked out of the gymnasium, bouncing around like idiots as usual when they caught sight of Sakusa and Atsumu. Atsumu perked when he caught their figures from the corner of his eyes, and his eyes tore away from his smartphone yet again, but this time he also shoved the device down his pocket. 

Watching Hinata and Atsumu look so happy to see each other warmed Sakusa’s heart in the midst of the cold. He would never admit that out loud, though. Sakusa may have done it time and time over again, but he was going to cling to that small hope once again, that maybe, being alone together for Valentine’s Day would help the two finally face their feelings.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Sakusa was wrong to even think about being nice to his so-called friends. Not when Hinata and Bokuto suddenly pulled him into the kitchen and begged him to bring Atsumu outside and distract him until they were done with whatever surprise they had planned. Not to mention how Hinata had shamelessly used the ultimate weapon, his puppy-dog eyes, to ask for the favour.

Here he was, standing outside Atsumu’s door, waiting for the aforementioned man to open the door after knocking more than three times. He made sure to wear gloves, of course, because he didn’t want Atsumu’s prideful germs getting anywhere close to him. 

“..Atsumu, I swear to god, if I knock this door once again and you’re not out by two seconds, I am going to burn your door down.” Sakusa said in a quiet, threatening voice.

“It’s okay, I want the world to burn anyway.” Atsumu replied.

A vein popped on Sakusa’s forehead. If not for Hinata’s desperate pleas, which Sakusa instantly knew was because he was planning to make chocolates for Atsumu, Sakusa would have walked away without another word. But he was actually doing this for another person’s sake.

Sakusa heaved a sigh. “..I’m actually meeting a girl tomorrow. I need your help.”

Silence filled the room. Sakusa rarely told any lies, because he had no need to. But he was out of options with Atsumu, who wasn’t passionate about anything aside from volleyball (like all of them there), but it was also a pain that food couldn’t bribe him. Sakusa knew, however, that it was an understatement to say that Atsumu Miya _loved_ dissing people whose name wasn’t Shouyou Hinata.

Since Atsumu was under the impression that Sakusa was terrible at romance, having the hostile Sakusa actually asking Atsumu for help should have been enough to drag the foxy man out. And yes, Atsumu was indeed out of his room within a matter of seconds, all dressed and ready to head outside. 

“Ya’ should have told me that earlier, Omi-kun!” Atsumu was suddenly all smiles, and he tried to throw an arm around Sakusa’s shoulders, which Sakusa slapped away on reflex. “Come on, I’m gonna’ teach ya’ my techniques over Korean barbecue! My treat to celebrate the coming of the day you finally get dumped for the first time!”

At least Sakusa learned a new way to get Atsumu to treat him to free food now, aside from using Hinata.

____________________________________________________________________________

Bokuto walked into the kitchen with a victorious smile and his thumbs out. “Sakusa and Tsum-Tsum are out! It’s all clear, Hinata!”

Hinata beamed from over the kitchen counter, which was covered in an assortment of ingredients, “Thanks a ton, Bokuto-san!”

Bokuto grinned, “Haha! Praise me more! Wasn’t it a great idea to get Sakusa to distract Tsum-Tsum?”

“It really was! You’re amazing, Bokuto-san!” Hinata pumped his fists.

“Aw, shucks~ You don’t have to go that far, it was nothing.” Bokuto rubbed his nose sheepishly. His gold orbs then turned serious, “So.. Valentine’s Day chocolate for Tsum-Tsum, huh? He really is a lucky guy to get specially made chocolates from my very own disciple! And even luckier to get chocolates made with the help of yours truly!”

Hinata’s cheeks went red, and he scratched the back of his head, “I-It’s really nothing that special.. I just thought since he was going to be alone tomorrow, maybe Atsumu-san would want some chocolates for the occasion..”

“Hey, hey! You gotta’ be more honest with yourself, Hinata!” Bokuto crossed his arms against his chest. “You won’t be getting anywhere if you keep lying to yourself!”

“But that’s really not it, Bokuto-san--”

“Hinata, I’m not helping you until you admit the truth.”

Hinata’s mouth went wide agape, and he then pursed his lips together, “..I mean, fine.. I do kinda’ like Atsumu-san. But I really stand no chance anyway. Atsumu-san’s been with so many pretty ladies over the past years, so I don’t think I’m even remotely close to his type. I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have now, too..”

“Hmmmm, y’know, I hear that line a lot in dramas.” Bokuto huffed. “Things always end up well for them, so I don’t think you should worry so much.”

“Y-You’re so cool about all this, Bokuto-san..! I really wish I could be like you!!” Hinata pulled his fists again, and his expression suddenly darkened. “..I feel like my stomach’s ripping in half though.. I’m so scared about how Atsumu-san might react.. What if he ends up hating me? What if he stops tossing the ball to me? What if he leaves the Black Jackals because of me..?”

Bokuto raised a brow and frowned. He slapped both his hands on Hinata’s cheeks, eliciting a shriek from the younger. “Hinaataaa! You can worry about that later, what’s important now is that you’re taking the first step! You can’t just give up when you haven’t even tried! That’s like deciding you’ll lose right before a match even starts!”

Hinata turned his head away, with Bokuto’s hands still on his cheeks “It isn’t really like volleyball, though.. Volleyball is sorta’ all like, _guwaaa yahoooooo_ ! Atsumu-san is a completely different matter, it’s more of an ‘ _I definitely can’t do this, I just can’t!_ ’ feeling..”

Bokuto blinked, and he moved his hand back to his hip, “Oh, I see. I think you probably just suck at love, Hinata. Actually, come to think of it, you kinda’ suck at everything but volleyball.” 

“Guh..” Hinata shuddered. “Y-You didn’t need to be that straightforward, Bokuto-san..”

However, Bokuto broke into laughter, and he threw an arm around Hinata’s shoulder and he raised a finger, “This is the reason you have a reliable instructor like myself around, though! You see, Hinata, love can be scary at first, but trust me, it gets less scary once you actually give it a shot! I can assure you that from first-hand experience, indeed!”

Hinata opened his mouth, “You were actually scared of something too, Bokuto-san..?”

“Well, of course! As amazing as I am, I am still human.” Bokuto smiled. “It’s that scary feeling that’s gonna’ help you grow even more, so you should embrace it and be proud of it, Hinata.”

Hinata casted his gaze downcast. Bokuto’s words had a point, because Hinata had had countless experiences with fear back in his volleyball days. He had long grown used to the fear rushing through him on the court, and he only remembered his anxiety when he actually thought about it. But that served to remind him how strong he was and how rewarding overcoming the fear was.

The ginger looked back to Bokuto, the glint in his eyes appearing more determined now. “..Okay, I’m gonna’ do this, Bokuto-san! I’m gonna’ tell Atsumu-san about how I feel and how I really, really, really, really do like him!”

Bokuto’s smile widened and he playfully ruffled Hinata’s hair, “That’s the spirit!”

The white-haired man moved his hand onto the counter and turned towards it. He picked up the cocoa powder on the other edge and looked over the ingredients on the table. There were eggs, flour, sugar, spring onions, lean meat, bacon, chicken fillet, spinach, broccoli, chilies and a variety of ingredients all spread over the kitchen counter, albeit very messily. 

Bokuto put his hand to his chin and hummed in thought, “Hm, hm. Perfect, I think we have all we need.”

Realization suddenly struck Hinata, “By the way, Bokuto-san. Are you making chocolates for Akaashi-san too?”

Bokuto peered over Hinata, “Nah. He made me promise him that I’d only make chocolates for him if he asked, because he wanted to save my legendary chocolates for super special occasions. It’s been awhile, though.”

“Woaaah! You must be really great at making chocolates then, Bokuto-san!” Hinata’s eyes sparkled, and his expression softened. “..I can’t wait for Atsumu-san to try the chocolates..”

Bokuto rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, “You’re gonna’ be making them though, Hinata. You better not think about slacking off!”

“Yes! Thank you very much, Bokuto-san!” Hinata nodded enthusiastically.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sakusa wasn’t expecting such a thorough guide on how to woo and satisfy your partner from someone like Atsumu. He had to admit, that Atsumu’s advice was actually _good_ , especially coming from someone who had been pining for the same person for years. Ways to make sure you don’t come off as awkward, how to not seem too pushy, knowing what your partner wants from you, and all sort of advice that were actually realistic. Anyone who heard his advice first-hand would have been surprised to hear that Atsumu had been dumped countless times. 

Sakusa didn’t have anywhere to put his advice to good use though, so the entire session had turned out useless in the end. He was fully expecting Atsumu to splurge on beer too, but the blonde claimed he needed to stay sober to give Sakusa a proper lecture. Sakusa knew well it was because he was broke, and his bank account was in more heat now that he was treating him out to dinner. Sakusa wasn’t that nice a person to voluntarily put down an offer, no matter how many times Atsumu hinted at his finances.

Hopefully, Sakusa sacrificing his Friday night and spending it with Atsumu out of all people was worth it. 

The two were walking down the night streets in the direction of their dormitories, with the clock nearing midnight. The streets were still with people wandering about though, especially salary workers, because it was a Friday night after all. 

“Fifteen more minutes to Valentine’s Day, huh?” Atsumu drawled, his hands placed behind his head. “Kinda’ sucks that the first thing I’m gonna’ see on the start of Valentine’s Day is your gloomy face.”

“That’s my line.” Sakusa raised his face mask that was drooping below his nose.

“Oh, come on, I just gave you valuable love advice and even treated you to barbecue! Shouldn’t ya’ be more grateful?!” Atsumu retorted, moving his fists back to his sides.

“You were the one who offered. I’m not obligated to give you anything back.” Sakusa said bluntly.

“There is such a thing as being a good human being, Omi-kun.” Atsumu pointed out.

“I don’t care about that.” the raven slouched further. 

“I wonder..” Atsumu grinned foxily. “Yer’ actually tryin’ to keep me away from the kitchen because Bokkun and Shouyou-kun are up to somethin’, right?”

Sakusa’s eyes widened marginally, and Atsumu continued, his smile disappearing. “Looks like I hit a bulls eye. It’s not really any of my business though.”

The taller man narrowed his eyes, feeling confused that Atsumu didn’t seem at all excited despite the implications, “..Why not?”

“I just think it’s about time Shouyou-kun tell Tobio-kun how he really feels. I won’t take it personally, even if I may be his new setter.” Atsumu said, raising his head to look at the night sky with a wistful expression. 

Sakusa deadpanned for a moment and his words naturally came out. “I think you might actually be the most stupid person I’ve met in my entire life.”

“Can’t you appreciate the serious mood here?!” Atsumu retorted angrily, and he looked away. “..No matter how hard I try, I know Shouyou-kun won’t ever look at me the way he looks at Tobio-kun. Even if I do become the number one setter, it still probably won’t be enough.”

Sakusa heaved a heavy sigh, and his expression darkened, “What? Are you actually scared of getting rejected because _you aren’t good enough?_ ”

Atsumu shuddered at Sakusa’s words, and he narrowed his eyes cautiously, “..Don’t speak like you actually understand how I feel.”

“No, I don’t.” Sakusa said with a tone of finality. “But I do know that line of thinking brings you nowhere. I’m sure you know it all too well in volleyball.”

Atsumu sneered, “What are you tryin’ to imply, then? I should just go out there and tell Shouyou-kun how I feel, and just purposely embarrass myself out there?”

“Finally, the fucking words I’ve been wanting to hear ever since high school.” Sakusa said. 

Atsumu’s eyes snapped wide as rage bubbled up within him, and he violently grabbed Sakusa’s collar with both his hands. Sakusa let out a sharp groan at the sudden force. “..What the hell do you even know, Sakusa?! Do you know how much it hurts to continue wanting someone for years?! Do you know how empty I felt since ‘Samu stopped playing volleyball, and how I felt I could never be as happy as I was back then?! Do you know how happy I finally was when Shouyou finally appeared out of nowhere?! Only to realize that I’ll never get him to think of me as someone as special as Tobio to him?!”

“..Don’t make me laugh.” Sakusa scoffed. “You, replace Tobio Kageyama? Wasn’t your name Atsumu Miya or something stupid like that?” 

The blonde froze, and his grip over the fabric of Sakusa’s shirt loosened and his hands fell back to his sides. Sakusa dusted off the part of his shirt Atsumu had touched, his face contorting in disgust at the thought of all the germs on Atsumu’s gloveless hand. His black orbs rolled back towards Atsumu, wondering if the other had finally caught his message.

Perhaps Sakusa should have just told Atsumu straight out about how Hinata felt, but he wanted to keep that moment to the two of them. For now, he would just give Atsumu the little push he needed all this time.

“Hurry up and just get hooked up or get rejected already.” Sakusa said, and continued on the walk towards the dormitory. He waved a hand with his back faced towards Atsumu. “I’m heading back first. Thanks for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @omigiris on twitter if you're interested in my rants


End file.
